Commodities such as cotton and paper are customarily packed in bales which are compressed and tied or strapped under heavy pressure. As many as five straps are used to hold together under pressure a bale of cotton measuring approximately 57".times.45".times.28" and weighing about 500 pounds. The bales are opened by cutting the straps which extend circumferentially around the bale. The cutting of the straps is universally accomplished with wire cutters or an axe. Wire cutters, when used, are preferably longhandled to enable the worker to be as far as possible from the explosive backlash of the straps when they are cut. Many workers have been injured by the backlash of the straps when they were too close to the straps being cut.